Transcended Llywelyn
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Exalted |name3 = Exalted Form }} / / Ranged |quote = Yoo-hoo!~ My, aren't you handsome! |Edit = Ult and Rebalance |normaleffect = Attacks 1 or all enemies depending on the type of bullet stored. |activeskill1 = Absolute Piercing Gun ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Llywelyn's exceptional battle skills are even more notheworthy when fighting 1 enemy. |aEffect1 = Immeditatly loads 200 "Absolute Piercing Gun" bullets. Consumes 1 bullet to inflict 300% damage on 1 enemy upon normal attack, and inflict 400% additional . Bullets are loaded only when there is 1 enemy and is not affected by silence. 3 sec |activeskill2 = Hell Shot ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Llywelyn feels no fear even when facing numerous enemies. |aEffect2 = Immediatly loads 200 "Inferno Bomb" bullets. Consume 1 bullet to inflict 100% damage on all enemies and additioally casts a debuff that inflicts 200% continues damage for 9 seconds. Continues damage stacks up to 3 times, bullets are loaded only when are 2 or more enemies, and is not affected by silence. 3 sec |activeskill3 = Eternal Flame ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = There is nothing more beatiful in the world than an externally burning flame. |aEffect3 = Throw a burning flame into the enemy formation. The burning flame will explode after 3 seconds and inflicts 8100% damage on all enemis and stuns them for 12 seconds. Additionally, when Llywelyn uses the "Eternal Flame" Skill her ATK Speed increases by 150% for 8 seconds. 28.2 sec |passive1 = Rheinmetal's Blessing |flavorp1 = Heat divine Rheinmetall to make it erupt in powerful flames. |pEffect1 = Each time Llywelyn reloads, the number of bullets consumed upon normal attacks increases by 1, with a max of 10. |passive2 = Burning Glance |flavorp2 = Llywelyn loves passionatly gazinh at handsome boys. |pEffect2 = Decreases all enemy ATK by 30% and increases your own ATK by 10% for each Septem Archangeli in your party. Additionally, decreases damage received by Llywelyn by 50%. |passive3 = Start Attack |flavorp3 = Rheinmetall's true power of flames is drawn out to enhance the battle skills. |pEffect3 = Increases Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 200% and increases her ATK by 150% and ATK Speed by 20% each time she reloads bullets. Stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, the fixed damage of "Absolute Piercing Gun" and the continoues damage of the "Inferno Bomb" increases x2. |passive4 = Rheinmetall Enhancement |flavorp4 = The Rheinmetall's ability to annihiliate all enemies has been enhanced. |pEffect4 = The number of bullets consumed for normal attacks increases up to max 14. If reloading bullets during a "Start Attack" skill, the increasing ATK and ATK Speed stack sup to 14 times. Additionally, the received Ranged damage decreases by 40%. |passive5 = Spot Weakness |flavorp5 = You are mine! The sniper behind Rheinmetall throroughly observes and determines how the best attack targets. |pEffect5 = Grants 480% Boss Damage to "Absolute Penetrating Bullets" (1st) and 300% Boss Damage to "Hell Shot Bullets" (2nd). Additionally, increases Llywelyn's the normal attack damage by 270%. |normaleffect_ex = Llywelyn's normal attack effect is the first one to feature neither Damage Types but also does not actively provide any benefits, since it only informs the player of the alternating Effect Area caused by her first two active skills. |aEffect1_ex = Only loads these bullets when there is no more than 1 enemy on the battlefield upon its cast. Continues to use these bullets until Llywelyn runs out, even when more enemies join the battle. |aEffect2_ex = Only loads these bullets when there is more than 1 enemy on the battlefield. Continues to use these bullets until Llywelyn runs out, even when only 1 enemy remains as the fight goes on. |aEffect3_ex = The 3 seconds refer to Llywelyn stopping all actions to cast a 3 second skill animation. |pEffect1_ex = This will stack the damage dealt per each bullet. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Llywelyn_(Skill_Review) |pt1 = }} Category:Transcended Archangeli